The Absolute
The A.B.S.O.L.U.T.E 'standing for '''The Automated Bewildering Soldier (Of) Lightweight, Unimaginable, ' (and) Timorous Executions, otherwise known as T.A, The Absolute or Absolute is a fictional character from The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton. It is an android designed alongside The Ultimate in the 23rd Centrury on Parallel Earth under a secret government scheme to create the first robots that were capable of advanced warfare by giving them independent thought control. They are described as the main Anti-Heroes in The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton and, like The Ultimate, is mostly referred to as male, despite it being a robot and therefore genderless. Appearance and Design Like The Ultimate, The Absolute is a humanoid robot made of various undisclosed lightweight metals, however, in one episode, it discloses one of them on it's outer surface being Lead. It stands much shorter than The Ultimate at 150cm (4ft 11in) and is slightly lighter, weighing in at an impressive 55 kilograms. It has silver braces around it's ankles and wrists containing devices called Momentum Shifters and is painted in a black and navy colour scheme, with peach used around the face and the hands painted a highly reflective white. The cameras for visual awareness are located in it's face, like a human, and adjust automatically depending on light or any other environmental conditions. They also have x-ray, infrared, ultraviolet and microwave vision settings and can be seen glowing a faint red in the dark. Whilst ageless, it has a physical age of a 20 year old. The Absolute's main CPUs, GPUs, OS and Motherboard are heavily encrypted with a classified coding. It would take the best computers at the time 12 years to decode one line of a code in the encryption. It also has a aircraft style Black Box, which stores data (encrypted as well) in two different styles: High detailed data from the previous 168 hours or Low detailed data from the past year. Both The Ultimate and Absolute speak with synthesised voices, though due to the technology at the time, it's very hard to notice this the first time. They are also fluent in every fully known language a the time (Approximately 260 languages) and are capable of lie detection by analysing the speaker's facial expressions whilst they are talking. The Absolute is powered by a Twerills & Barklin Co. Grade Mark IV Nuclear Reactor, which is located inside it's chest. The primary fuel source is a chunk of Uranium-235 the size of a mobile phone. Despite it's size, it has enough power to keep going for approximately 265 years or 150 years if maximum power is used every single day which, by that time, the twin androids would be rendered obsolete. For non-war related requirements such as speaking, additional power can be harnessed from Solar Rays via some discreet solar panels on top of it's head. History and Background At the turn of the early 2200s on Parallel Earth, robotic technology had been developing to the point where robots where capable of performing day-to-day tasks such as house cleaning, maintenance, DIY etc. However, there was a struggle to create robots that were to serve in the front lines of war as every attempt resulted in the robot failing to compute specific instructions or end up being destroyed beyond repair. In 2202, the US, UK and the Russian governments teamed up to commission the start of the top secret F.A.A.W.M. project, standing for Fully Automated Android War Machines. The guidelines specified things such as the fire-power to fight against an entire army, hold a riot with ease, be multilingual, easy to operate and maintain, a highly reliable fuel source and last of all, the power of independent thought and to make their own decisions in battle. The construction began in 2210 in London, England not too long after a compound of metals was discovered that was stronger, immune to magnetism but slightly heavier than titanium which was to be used for construction. The first prototypes were completed around 10 years later, sometime in 2221 and were sent to the US, specifically Area 51 for showcasing and testing. During the testing sessions there, an alien creature with kitsune powers was discovered and the two prototypes intercepted it and managed to knock it into a comatose state. They brought it back to the base, analysed it and conducted numerous tests on it for approximately 6 months before it regained consciousness and escaped. The data they collected was impressive, considering it was alien and was used to improve the two robots for their final stage of development. Despite running into financial problems in 2238, the two androids were completed and fully operational sometime in 2246. They were dubbed The U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E and The A.B.S.O.L.U.T.E and each had some variations to their firepower and abilities, however, they both shared the ability to have independent thought and make their own decisions and choices as well as be feared robot super soldiers. Their creators were impressed with the results and they were subsequently sold to the army. In one example, The Ultimate was deployed to intercept a Russian Tupolev Tu-160 bomber and 3 Sukhoi PAK FA that entered British Aerospace whilst The Absolute infiltrated into a terrorist munition depot to interrogate and arrest members of an unnamed terrorist group. Even though the overall project was considered a success, the army noticed some faults with the twin androids. In 2051, they were once spotted to aid an injured soldier on the other side to shelter, which at the time, was seen as a bad thing in war. In 2053, the army sent complaints stating that the androids questioned their use of chemical warfare on a recent attack in the middle east, violating the Geneva Convention (in which the androids are programmed to follow.) After a few more mishaps and disagreements, in 2054, The Ultimate and The Absolute were sent back to their creators who had them both incarcerated and their weapons disabled for failing to listen to the instructions of higher authority. Several days in a prison in London, they both manage to break out since their Momentum shifters weren't turned off and thus, were able to use them to punch through the concrete wall and into the air duct to move into a different room. The Absolute lands in one of the break rooms for the guards, who were all armed with pistols with Bi-Triecity shells to paralyse the androids if need be. It then retaliates and takes out all the guards in the room with a shovel it found on the floor. Impressed with it's effectiveness, The Absolute keeps it and escapes with The Ultimate to track down their creators for revenge. After some frantic chasing, the twin androids caught up with their creators on a sinking oil rig, but were ambushed and knocked out before they had the chance to kill them. It was then decided that the androids needed to be punished even more severely, since creating robots with a completely independent thought process was deemed too dangerous for their society. They were sent to america to be tested against their will on new anti-matter blasters, however, during the test, a cartridge misfired and caused a huge explosion and rift in time and space in which The Ultimate and Absolute were caught in and were then sent through time, space and dimensions before landing on the Earth which TAPPN takes place on. Powers and Abilities To comply with the demand of a super soldier at the time, The Absolute was created to be an extremely versatile and dangerous foe to fight against: '''Enhanced Jumping Capabilities - The Absolute's hydraulic legs allow it to jump and rebound off different kinds of surfaces with ease and precession. Without the aids of it's tonfas, it can jump 14 meters in the air. Fail-Safe - Alongside The Ultimate, The Absolute has a special device inside it called The Fail-Safe Retaliation Accumulator Device. If The Absolute takes a lot of damage in battle, it can be activated, causing The Absolute to glow a faint orange with electrical sparks flowing around the outside of it's body. It can then perform a combo of retaliation attacks which in most cases, would be an instant kill. Magnetism Immunity - The undisclosed compound of metals used to construct The Ultimate and The Absolute cannot be attracted or detected by magnets. Momentum Accumulation - Via the power of special chambers on it's writs and ankles called Momentum Shifters, The Absolute is capable of storing momentum energy and convert said energy into thermal and kinetic energy to boost it's strength and firepower in it's attacks to ridiculous levels. Momentum can also be charged by spinning it arms around or by colliding with walls or attacks. No specific fighting style - The Absolute was specifically programmed to not have a dedicated fighting style. This was to make it very difficult for an opponent to predict it's next move. Paradox Immunity - The CPU of The Absolute can determine whether a phase is a paradox and will refuse to answer it under all circumstances. Shovel Proficiency - Attached to the back of The Absolute is an enlarged and improved Glock Feldspaten entrenching tool (essentially a shovel.) It differs from a standard one by being larger and heavier. The head of the shovel is made out of Carbon Fibre and the grip is made out of Magnesium. To prevent any other person from using the shovel (ignoring the fact it weighs 6 kilograms) the grip is made out of a deadly neuro-toxin. Superhuman Acceleration - By utilising jets of highly compressed air on it's shoes, The Absolute can move as far as 70 feet away in less than 40 milliseconds to create the illusion of it teleporting. This is faster than the human eye can track and can be done on the ground or in the air. Superhuman Speed - The Absolute is capable of running at 75 miles per hour which, whilst is much slower than Peter, The Absolute can do so for as long as necessary thanks to the Nuclear Reactor. Due to it's unrivalled efficiency, even if it ran at maximum speed for a whole year, it would've only used 2% of it's power supply. Tonfa Proficiency - Being it's most preferred weapons of choice, The Absolute's tonfas are retracted into his arms and only come out when he is Tonfa Jumping or attacking. They are capable of slicing through the toughest of metals, repelling energy blasts and overturning cars and small trucks. They are made out of a plasma that is heated from the leftover energy from his Nuclear Reactor. The tonfas are usually 2.5ft (76cm) long, however, they can be extended to 16 feet (5 meters) for performing certain attacks. They are also capable of spinning on the pivot mountings at a maximum of 40,000rpm. This is used mainly for defence but can be used for attacks and performing the Ground Effect to move at high speeds across flat terrain, mostly water. Weaknesses Whilst The Absolute is a strong opponent, it isn't flawless and has a number of faults and weaknesses: * It's low weight makes it very easy to topple it over with a leg sweep. It also struggles in dealing with gale force 6+ wind speeds. * If a finishing hit misses, The Absolute is left wide open for a counter attack. * It has zero resistance against magical/cosmic attacks. * A critical system failure can occur in areas of extreme cold or extreme heat for long periods of time. * Whilst it's tonfas are able to cut through many materials, it cannot cut through materials that are designed to withstand these plasma tonfas, such as reinforced Bi-Triecity Compounds. * Bi-Triecity blasts instantly causes a system shutdown. They are the equivalent of tasers for robots. * The Momentum Shifters can become overloaded and fail if they accumulate too much energy. * It's programmed to comply with The Geneva Convention unless the opponent is so powerful/dangerous that complying with the convention would be more of a hindrance. Feats Over the years, The Absolute has accomplished varied feats, some of them with the assistance of The Ultimate. They include, but are not limited to: * Surviving a fall from the Mesosphere * Survived being dipped into an active volcano * Successfully toppled over a north sea gas rig with a single slash * Punched through a reinforced concrete prison cell * Taken out several guards in a small room using only it's shovel. Attacks Here is a list of some of the most common attacks that The Absolute uses in TAPPN. * Heron Slash - * Knuckle Smash - * Maverick Assault - * Plasma Buster - Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Robots